


Let's Start Here (How I Fell In Love)

by thegalaxyisinhermind (trina97)



Series: Poly Puppies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: McCall Pack, Multi, Other, Polyamory, post- season 3A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trina97/pseuds/thegalaxyisinhermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamory is the best idea that Lydia has had in a while. Sure it might be hard at first but the kinks don't matter to them, they can fix it. They can all love each other. </p>
<p>(or the development of how the Pack fell in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start Here (How I Fell In Love)

Melissa McCall was more observant than people gave her credit for and she found the fact that Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia were trying to sneak around in her house downright comical. That’s what she would tell them at least after they asked why she let them continue on sneaking around when she already knew what was happening.

After the ordeal with the Alpha Pack and the Darach, the pack became inseparable. Scott was afraid of becoming a bad alpha; the past year had just shown how fragile life was, if his pack was too far away from him, how could he protect them? Isaac was worried about the state of Allison’s and Scott’s minds after the ritual, and he also believed that if he was with them all the time then they couldn’t die. Stiles just couldn’t leave his friends alone; there had been too many kidnappings and deaths for him to believe that they would just be okay.

Lydia was the last one to be pulled into their sleepovers. She ignored her fears under the disguise of independence, but it could not last forever. She would defend that she gave in for Allison’s and Stiles’s sakes. He needed his emotional tether near him. Lydia ignored the fact that she had scars on her feet from going into fugue states and wandering over glass; ignoring the fact that she believed that sleeping near the pack would prevent it from happening again.

So Melissa opened her doors to the pack. She would rather it be this way then hearing Scott wake up screaming every night, seeing the dark circles under Isaac’s eyes, or having Lydia come into the hospital to get her feet bandaged and her arm stitched up due to her nightly wanderings. Besides, she got to be the witness of something beautiful; the start of five people falling in love together.

It was couples at first, or triplets. It was honestly very confusing at first, but the pieces finally fell into place when Lydia started coming downstairs in Allison’s tank top, Stiles’s shirt, and Isaac’s sweatpants instead of the pretty robe that she used to wear. It was interesting, watching the barriers between them break down, how respect turning in admiration and admiration turned into love. Even though Scott and Allison were officially dating first, she would say that Lydia fell in love with Stiles first.

Stiles had always been like a second son to Melissa, after Scott and him became friends in preschool, he was over her house more often than not. In third grade, Stiles came home and announced that Lydia Martin was the smartest person he had ever met and he was going to marry her. Melissa smiled, amused at the boy’s ; it was likely just some girl that was really nice to him and he wanted to be friends with. So she crouched down to his level and asked, "You know its okay for girls and boys to be friends, right? You don't have to fall in love with every girl that you like."

"I know Mrs. McCall. Harley's my friend and dating her would be icky," his nose scrunched up in disgust, "But Lydia's different. We're soul mates and I'm gonna marry her!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly. Melissa smiled and just took it as a sign that Stiles was getting to that age when boys started to notice girls; he would have another crush in a week. But he didn't. And he kept talking as if Lydia was the most important person in the world. He told her about the times that Lydia would play with him and how she said that she liked him because he was the only one that was close to being as smart as she was. But Elementary School turned into Middle School and Lydia Martin stopped talking to Stiles Stilinski. Melissa watched as the light in his eyes faded to a type of longing when he talked about her and the amount of times that she heard Lydia Martin, or Lyds, in a week faded to almost none. She would have thought that Stiles had given up on her if not for the fact that Scott kept complaining about how Stiles still never shut up about her.

When the supernatural attacks started happening again, she not only heard more about Lydia Martin, but also saw more of her too. Stiles's eyes started to light up whenever he spoke of her again, and she saw Lydia start to lean on both of her "sons" for comfort. Stiles always thought that he was in love with Lydia, but Melissa thought it was a puppy-dog type of love, not serious soul-crushing I'll-never-let-you-go type of love. Melissa thinks that it was actually Lydia who fell in that type of love first. Stiles had to take Lydia off her pedestal and rearrange her in his mind so that she seemed like a real human being again. But once he did, it was obvious that he and Lydia were soul mates, exactly as he said before.

Allison, Isaac, and her son. She remembered the time when Scott was as bad as Stiles when he talked about Allison and how perfect she was. He never spoke of her in that way now, but still glanced at her with longing in his eyes. Isaac was openly conflicted. He was one step away from falling in love with the huntress, but also just a step away from falling in love with her son. There were days when he would distance himself from her for Scott's sake and then there were days when he couldn't leave her side.

 And poor Allison was caught in the middle of this mess. She felt bad for her, she truly did. She was meant to have a good life, but instead her mother and aunt were dead, her grandfather openly admitted that he would kill her to save himself, and she was caught in a love triangle with two werewolves; a species that she was supposed to hunt and kill. Her looks with Isaac said "I could fall in love with you. I really could." but her glances at Scott showed the same longing as his towards her.

So like any teenage girl, she turned to her best friend. Allison started to arrive with Lydia, then that extended to Stiles and Lydia in the blue jeep. Allison started sitting next to Lydia, away from everyone else, and Stiles's fell into his old spot by Scott. That wasn't to say that Stiles and Lydia's relationship diminished at all; it just seemed that it expanded to include Allison. Lydia would hook arms with Allison, she would share the bed with Stiles and Lydia now (with Lydia being in the middle, on the nights that Lydia and Stiles did sleep), and when Lydia was not there, Stiles would look after Allison, to the jealously of Isaac and Scott.

It was impossible not to notice how close the other two boys were getting though. Their competitiveness over Allison soon turned to vying for each other’s attention. And of course, Stiles couldn’t let his best friend go with a fight- so it turned in this weird game of trying to get the most attention from everybody. This best was when Melissa caught them acting like they didn’t want anymore than they had.

 

When Melissa came home from the hospital, Stiles and Lydia were almost always up drinking coffee and talking to one another. It was concerning to her, but Lydia would change the subject whenever she brought it up, so Melissa learned to just appreciate the fact that they would have food and decaf coffee ready for her when she came home.

“Get your best friend under control,” she heard Lydia hiss to Stiles.

“I’m trying” he whispered back, “but after I say ‘Allison’ he checks out and goes to la-la-land of love.”

Lydia snorted and Melissa took it as her cue that the conversation was over. “Hi Ms. McCall,” Lydia turned to her and spoke sweetly, “I’ll get your coffee ready and Stiles can try not to burn your breakfast sandwich,” she said with a sharp look at the boy, who rolled his eyes.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you Lyds?” Nevertheless, he reached down into the freezer to get the sandwich and Lydia took down Melissa’s favorite coffee mug and poured the milk and coffee into it, while she liked other types of coffee during the day, she just liked it plain at night.

“Stiles!” Lydia yelled as she put the mug down in front of Melissa, “Its two minutes not three,” She rushed past him at grab the sandwich out of the microwave. After she picked up the plate and gave it to Melissa, she turned to Stiles again, “Now you know why I am never going to let you live that down.”

Melissa laughed, “You guys are quite the married couple,” Stiles looked at Lydia in quiet horror, was it too early in their relationship for that? Apparently not, because Lydia was beaming back at Melissa; “I think that’s the plan somebody,”

Stiles eyebrows shot up and he stared at her in shock, “Lydia Martin, did you just propose to me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it proposing when it was always the plan,” Stiles whispered the words ‘the plan’ back to himself in disbelief, it was always his plan, but he didn’t think it was hers, “Besides, if we’re being technical, you proposed to me with a blade of grass you fashioned into a ring in third grade,”

“You remember that?” he asked, still in shock.

“Stiles, I have a genius level IQ; you don’t get there by forgetting things,” She deadpanned.

Melissa laughed again, “You two can sort out the wedding plans; I’m going upstairs. And Stiles, try saying a girl instead of Allison.”

 

Melissa didn’t witness the official beginning of their arrangement. But if she had she would have just about died laughing.

The a few days after Lydia and Stiles’s midnight conversation, they believed that they had come up with a solution for the problem that the pack faced. “Guys, we need to talk,” Lydia said, clapped her hands together, and motioned for everybody to sit down. “We obviously all have this obvious sexual attraction, respect, and dare-I-say it, love for each other.” Everybody’s mouths dropped open; it was the elephant in the room that they all thought nobody would mention, “Isaac, you like Scott and Allison. Scott and Allison love pretty much everyone, I obviously love Stiles and Allison. And we are all extremely attractive people and I would not mind sleeping with anyone of you. So here’s my proposition, all the boundaries drop and we just declare polyamory to prevent any heartbreak!” Scott and Isaac’s mouths dropped open while Allison just nodded happily,

“Dude, you’re okay with this?” Scott asked Stiles. He was in love with Lydia since third grade; there is no way that he could be okay with sharing her like that.

Stiles nodded, “It’s a great idea, man.” Scott got a quizzical look on his face as he thought over what Lydia proposed. He did love them all, a lot. Not having them near him was hard, and he didn’t like being jealous over the others relationships. He just wanted to be happy and this was probably the best idea that they had.

“Only if Isaac agrees,” Isaac froze up at those words; he didn’t like being the deciding factor. He did love Allison and Scott, even if he didn’t see the potential that Stiles and Lydia held. If this let him have both of them, then why not do it. “No jealously?”

“No jealously,” All of the pack repeated.

“Then let’s go for it,” Lydia’s face grew into a huge smile and her eyes twinkled.

“I think this will be the best thing since sliced bread,” Stiles joked and everybody laughed.

 

Melissa tried not to be offended that her son (and her future daughters and sons-in-law) didn’t trust her to tell them of her arrangement. In a sense, she got it. It was an unusual situation and there was no telling how people would react. But she was his mother. Nevertheless, they did a horrible job trying to keep it secret.

Lydia started kissing everybody’s cheek when they came home and held them a little longer than she would before. Allison started to glow when she looked at Scott again, but Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles received the same smile. The tension between the group lessen so it was almost nonexistent. One day, when she came home from work, Lydia and Stiles were joined by Isaac. Lydia passed Melissa her usual cup of coffee and Isaac handed her her warmed up breakfast sandwich.

“Isaac heard your car,” Lydia explained. “Thank you,” Melissa said and pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Slowly, Lydia and Stiles became a less permanent fixture in her kitchen and the dark circles under their eyes lessen. Isaac and Stiles started hanging out and acting like they always got along, despite the fact that they seemed to hate each other not three months ago. Scott started throwing his arm over Lydia or Stiles or Isaac instead of Allison, and Allison would hug somebody a little too long to be purely platonic.

It became impossible for them to hide their relationship once Melissa walked in on Allison and Lydia sharing a small kiss as they danced around each other to get the snacks for the movie. Both girls froze and turned to her in horror, but Melissa just shrugged, “Watch the popcorn; I don’t want the whole house to smell like burnt popcorn for weeks.” She then cracked a smile, “Also, moms know much more than their teenagers think they do. I don’t want excessive PDA but you don’t have to hide from me.” Melissa turned and went out to the hallway. She stayed there, wanting to hear the outcome of what she said.

“Was that acceptance?” Lydia asked Allison.

“Yeah, I think so. Watch the popcorn!”

“But what if she thinks it is just you and I?”

“I don’t think she means that.” Allison said calmly, “Come on,” Melissa heard the girls walk into the living room and then Lydia’s voice.

“Your mom knows,” She told Scott.

“What! Is she mad?”

“She was strangely calm about it,” Lydia answered with a puzzled look on her face, “She said we didn’t have to hide from her.”

“Should I go talk to her? I’m going to go talk to her,” what if she actually was angry? What if she was going to kick everybody out now? She met him in the hallway,

“I’m not angry,” Melissa said, trying to calm her son down before what she was going to say next, “however, we are doing a formal, meet the parents dinner.”

“But you already know everybody,” Scott said, confused to where his mom was going with this.

“Yes, to be honest it’s mostly an excuse to take you all out for dinner.” Melissa smiled, “Honey, I love you no matter whom or how many people you love. I just am happy that you all found a way to do something to make everybody feel better,”

Scott pulled his mother down in a huge hug, “You’re the best mom ever.” He mumbled, Melissa laughed and ruffled his hair.

“I know, now go back in there and enjoy your movie,” Melissa said and pushed Scott in the direction of the living room with a smile.


End file.
